homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Selina Roberts
Selina Matheson (nee Roberts, previously Cook) is the daughter of Dawn Cook and the sister of Wayne Cook. She's the foster daughter of Irene Roberts and the ex-girlfriend of Jack Wilson, Curtis Reed, Nelson McFarlane, Damian Roberts and Jesse McGregor. She's also the wife of Steven Matheson and the mother of Damian's unborn daughter, Maddy Roberts-Cook. Storylines Selina develops a crush on her teacher Luke Cunningham and is known for an allegedly promiscuous nature. Jack Wilson is attracted to her and they begin dating and attend the school formal together. While sharing a kiss at the dance, they accidentally end up tipping paint over principal Donald Fisher and his date Irene Roberts. Selina's mother, Dawn Cook tells her they are moving away. Selina offers to sleep with Jack before she leaves, but he tells her she does not have to. Several weeks later, Selina runs away and asks Irene to take her in. Irene cannot officially foster her but the Department of Child Care Services agree she can stay with Irene. Selina discovers that Jack is already dating another girl, Sonia Johnson and punches him. Selina and Jack later resume their relationship but Jack continues to see Sonia and also begins dating Frankie Brooks. When the girls discover Jack's three-timing, they concoct a revenge plan which leaves Jack humiliated in the caravan park but nothing but his boxers. Selina begins looking for a new boyfriend and sets her sights on Curtis Reed. Shannon, Curtis' adopted sister and girlfriend is annoyed and this and they fight at a party. Rob Storey turns a hose on them in order to break it up. Selina backs off and she and Shannon become good friends. Selina briefly dates Irene's nephew,Nelson McFarlane. Irene's son, Damian arrives for Shane Parrish and Angel Brooks' wedding and Selina is attracted to him. They sleep together and Selina later discovers she is pregnant. Neither are ready for parenthood, so Selina decides to put the baby up for adoption and call her Maddie upon birth. However, Selina later suffers a miscarriage. Curtis and Selina begin dating. On a school trip, Selina stops classmateJoe Lynch from running away after a bullying incident but this results in Donald finding her with Joe, Jack and Curtis in the boys' dorm. Donald cancels the trip and Selina exacerbates the situation by arguing with him. He tries to unsuccessfully have her expelled and is forced to reinstate her. Selina is later elected school captain and changes her name by deed poll to Roberts. Irene reconciles with her estranged husband, Murdoch, he begins sexually harassing Selina. Irene discovers the truth and throws Murdoch out. After Murdoch's body is found after a bushfire, Irene and Selina find themselves suspects for his murder but are cleared. Selina has a near-death experience when she is stung in the throat by a bee and has strange visions, including her baby crying and a prophetic projection of Steven and Brian "Dodge" Forbes fighting and falling over a cliff ledge. Selina later ends things with Curtis after this incident. Saul Bennett becomes obsessed with her and tells her if she has a child with him Maddie would be reincarnated. Irene, Shannon and Alex Bennett ) all try to prevent her from being brainwashed by Saul. She eventually comes to her senses which results in Saul kidnapping her until Alex saves her. When Selina finds an abandoned baby called Millie on the beach, she is convinced it is fate. The Baby's father, Brendan Coyne turns up and takes a liking to Selina and suggests they raise Millie together, Selina turns him down and he leaves. Selina is stalked and has her underwear and other items stolen, Selina believes Curtis is responsible. Curtis had caught the real stalker and kept his identity a secret. Selina has an affair with her teacher Steven. They acknowledge they have feelings for each other but realise their romance is forbidden whilst she is at school. Selina then befriends her classmate Jeremy Riggs, until she discovered he had been her stalker. When Jeremy finds out about her and Steven, he tries to blackmail her into going out with him and when Selina rejects him he makes a failed suicide attempt by hanging himself in the school toilet. Not long after, Irene also finds out about Selina and Steven and makes a complaint. After an investigation Steven is forced to resign and leaves the area. Selina begins dating former criminal Jesse McGregor and he agrees to change his ways. Selina later bonds with Jesse's daughter Rachel . When Jesse kisses Chloe Richards, she refuses to forgive them at first but later resumes her relationship with Jesse and friendship with Chloe. Irene's grandson, Paul is kidnapped, so Selina and Joey Rainbow, both visit Saul's commune to find out the truth. Selina is imprisoned in a room that is set on fire. Jesse and Joey rescue her and Saul is presumed dead. Selina begins studying nursing at University and is placed at Northern Districts' hospital. Selina is shocked to discovers that the hospital's computer repairman is Steven. He makes it clear he still loves Selina but she is still with Jesse. However, Selina cannot deny her feelings for Steven and they end up back together before she agrees to marry him. Irene is against the union, but is eventually changes her mind. On her way to the wedding, the limousine disappears. Saul turns out to be the driver and kidnaps Selina for the third time. When Saul falls ill, Selina chooses to stay with him rather than using the chance to escape. The police later corner Saul and Constable Terri Garner shoots Saul dead after believing he was armed. Selina is shaken by this and tells Steven she is not ready to marry him and leaves the Bay to travel. Selina contracts malaria whilst in Africa and is brought Ironbridge by Geoffrey Burns to convalesce. Irene and Marilyn Chambers fly over to help care for her and Irene calls Steven. He and Selina rekindle their relationship and she agrees to marry him and let him travel with her. Selina's name was mentioned by Steven a couple of times when he returns to Summer Bay. Like Steven mentioned that he and Selina haven't got married yet. Another time, he returns to the Bay mentioning that he and Selina have got married. And another time, he returns again but mentioned that he and Selina broke up and he has moved on. In 2008, he returns revealing that he and Selina are back together. Category:Help Me! Category:Characters